Down on the Farm Part 2
by Nova-chan
Summary: Well, Zelgadis, Lina, Xelloss, Gourry, and Amelia returns to Gourry's uncle's farm. This time, it's for a baby shower....will they survive?


Down on the Farm Part 2!  
  
**  
  
NoV: I'm feeling very.....part two-ish lately, aren't I?  
  
Lina: Yes.  
  
Xelloss: I hate the stupid farm fics!!! Don't make me go back!!  
  
Gourry: Aw, don't worry Xelloss! My auntie and unclie will just eat you up!  
  
Xelloss: (rubs his hands together, nervously) Yes.....of course they will.....that was their plan all along.....  
  
Zelgadis: I hope you don't plan to resurrect the part where Gourry tries to bury himself to make more of him.  
  
NoV: I dunno.....may-beee.  
  
Amelia: While I enjoyed Mr. Gourry's aunt and uncle......I HATED COOKING, CLEANING, AND WEARING MYSELF OUT WITH NO THANKS!!!  
  
NoV: Calm down and breeaaathe.  
  
Amelia: (grabs NoV by the collar) I'LL CALM DOWN WHEN I'M GOOD AND READY!!  
  
NoV: Get her off me!! Get her off me!!  
  
Gourry: (pulls Amelia away, holding her arms) There, there, Amelia. It's oh- kay.  
  
Amelia: HOW DARE YOU?? (leaps on Gourry, rabidly)  
  
Gourry: AHHHH!!!  
  
Amelia: I'LL RIP YOU APART LIMB FROM LIMB MR......Gourry.....ugghhh......(falls down with a dart in her backside)  
  
Zelgadis: (blows smoke away from his dart gun) All in a day's work.  
  
NoV: Let's start the ficcie while Amelia's too unconscious to stop us.  
  
**  
  
Lina groaned as she mechanically passed by a familiar mailbox in the shape of a little red barn. She stared at the acres and acres of green and brown farmland stretching out before her and sighed. "Gourry, tell me again: why?"  
  
"Gosh, Lina, you sure are forgetful," Gourry said, laughing. "We're going to my cousin Nancy's baby shower. Remember? We went to see her right before she was going to get married last year? Remember now? I know you'll think of it anytime-"  
  
Lina choked him. "I remember, Gourry."  
  
"Who could forget THAT trip?" Zelgadis asked, already brooding. "With all the work we had to do, I-"  
  
"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO ANY OF THE WORK, MR. ZELGADIS!!!!" Amelia screamed, jabbing at his arm, infuriated. "I HAD TO COOK AND CLEAN AND I HARDLY HAD ANY TIME FOR REST!!!!"  
  
"But you had fun, right Amelia?" Gourry wondered, his eyes growing big and sparkily.  
  
Amelia's lip quivered when she saw tears gathering in Gourry's eyes. "Oh, of course I did, Mr. Gourry. I had more fun than a box of clowns. I just.....got very tired and irritable, that's all."  
  
"Yay!! Because my aunt Susan said she's gonna need you to help clean the house for the baby shower!"  
  
"I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE BORN, YOU PEASANT!!!!" She tackled him into the dirt, throwing punches.  
  
Ignoring the cartoon cloud of violence, Xelloss exclaimed, "And, thanks to my powers of disguise, I shall become-" he transformed into little girl Xelloss from the other farm adventure "-magical pretty girl Xelloss!"  
  
Everyone except Gourry, who was still being throttled, sweatdropped.  
  
"And dearest Aunt Susan and Uncle James won't make me do any of the work!!" girlie Xelloss said, sweetly.  
  
"Hey!" Lina's mouth formed a smile. "I bet if I looked like a little girl, they wouldn't make me work either!!"  
  
"But you are a little girl, Lina," Gourry said, confusedly.  
  
Amelia bapped him.  
  
"Thank-you Amelia," Lina muttered off-handedly. "Say, Xelloss?" She turned to the shorter, more feminine priest...ess. "Why don't you put my hair in pigtails too?"  
  
"Um.....well," Xelloss began. "I can magically make pigtails on me as part of a disguise, but I don't think I'd live very long after putting them on you....."  
  
Lina's eyes grew wide at this. "Never mind then."  
  
Gourry jumped up, knocking Amelia down, momentarily stunning her. "I can do 'em Lina!!"  
  
"No way."  
  
"I've been practicing!!" he whined. "PLLLLEEEEEAAASSSSEEE???"  
  
Lina sighed. "Oh-kay. But, if you make me look like Frankenstein, I'll kill you."  
  
"Goodie!!!" the blond cried, skipping over to Lina. He began the process of separating Lina's hair into two different sections, as the others sat down and watched. Being sure to only put one section of hair into each hair ribbon, he tied little bows around her orange hair to make two long pigtails. "All done!" he said, proudly.  
  
Lina grabbed her mirror from her traveling bag. Staring at her now bushy hair in the mirror, she could only say one thing: "Gourry.....they're uneven."  
  
"No, they're not."  
  
"Gourry."  
  
Gourry turned his head to the side, staring at the lopsided, very messy pigtails. "I think you're right."  
  
The group sweatdropped and Lina took her hair down, sighing. "Well, that didn't work....."  
  
"Guess you may as well be prepared for work," Zelgadis muttered, with a casual shrug of his shoulders.  
  
"Guess so....." Lina sighed a deep, melancholy sigh as they neared the little farmhouse strategically placed between two large fields.  
  
Gourry skipped merrily down the dirt path, humming off-key. When he reached the front door, he banged on it loudly. "Auntie Susan!!!" he bellowed. "Unclie James!! It's me! Your bestest lil nephew in the whole wide universe, Gourry!!"  
  
The door opened just as Lina and the others made their way up the stairs. Aunt Susan stood in the doorway, furrowing her eyebrows, and pursing her lips together. "Gourry.....what are you doing here? .....again?"  
  
"I came for Cousin Nancy's baby shower!!" the blond exclaimed, hopping up and down like a little kid in a toy store.  
  
Gourry's aunt looked at him, facefaulting. "But, you weren't invited," she said, flatly. "We actually tried our best to make sure you didn't find out."  
  
"Yeah, but, as soon as I found out, I knew you guys just forgot to send me an invitation!"  
  
Zelgadis and Lina grabbed Gourry's collar at the same time.  
  
"What does she mean you weren't invited??" Lina hissed, glaring at him.  
  
"How could you do this to us??" Zelgadis demanded. "Again??"  
  
"Why do you keep coming to 'Cousin Nancy's' parties when you're clearly not wanted??" the sorceress yelled.  
  
Zelgadis was about to say something else, but he and Lina were pushed aside by Amelia who raged, "Mr. Gourry!!!! You just can't wait for me to die, can you???" She pulled him closer to her face by the collar of his shirt. "What were you thinking??"  
  
Gourry could only smile at her. "Auntie Susan makes really good peach pie."  
  
**  
  
After Aunt Susan finally decided to let Gourry and the others inside, she instantly put everyone, excluding Xelloss, to work. Xelloss, feeding off of Amelia's negative energy, sat happily at the kitchen table, still in his disguise, twiddling his thumbs, merrily.  
  
Amelia and Lina, on the other hand were lolled over the kitchen sink, scrubbing chicken pot pie off of dishes. Amelia could think of nothing but Gourry's demise, which brought her little comfort.  
  
Zelgadis and Gourry, now wearing blue jeans, white t-shirts, and straw hats, stood outside, staring at an empty flour bag, a pile of straw, a stick, and a Sharpie.  
  
"Gourry?" Zelgadis wondered, raising a stony brow. "I really don't understand how those things are supposed to make a scarecrow."  
  
"Wait....." Gourry appeared to be thinking.  
  
Zelgadis sweatdropped as the Jeopardy! theme played in the background.  
  
At the end of the tune, Gourry said, "I did this one time with Uncle James and Uncle Wilfred."  
  
"Uncle Wilfred?" Zelgadis raised his eyebrow again.  
  
"Yeah," the blond responded. "Uncle Wilfred.....he died. Anyway, we all made a scarecrow to put in the corn so the crows would be scared and not eat the corn."  
  
"And you know how to make a scarecrow?" the chimera asked, skeptically.  
  
"Well.....no, but we can try our best, right?" Gourry exclaimed, optimistically.  
  
"Right." 0  
  
**  
  
Amelia slammed a washed and dried green plate on the counter.  
  
"Hey!!" Lina cried. "Don't be so rough with the china!! I don't wanna have to sweep in here too!!"  
  
"Well maybe if some people would stop listening to Mr. Gourry, we wouldn't even be here washing these baka dishes!!" Amelia raged, fire glowing behind her eyes.  
  
"Are you trying to tell me this is MY fault??" Lina demanded.  
  
"I think what I'm trying to tell you is yes, it is all your fault!!!"  
  
As Lina and Amelia prepared to lunge at each other with full frontal attacks, Xelloss poofed into the kitchen, sitting in a lounge chair. He conjured up some angst-flavored popcorn and got ready for the fight.  
  
Unfortunately for Xelloss, Aunt Susan walked in just as the two sorceresses were about to destroy her kitchen. Seeing the spells each of them had readied, she yelled, "There'll be none of that!! As punishment for almost obliterating all of my good china, you two have to cook dinner and clean the house for the shower tomorrow!!"  
  
Lina and Amelia dropped their spells and groaned, sadly, looking around at the dusty, filthy house.  
  
**  
  
Zelgadis stood facefaulting in the middle of the corn field, bits and pieces of straw sticking out of his clothing, and a stick in the back of his shirt going into the ground. "Gourry?" he wondered. "Gourry!!!"  
  
**  
  
Xelloss waddled through the farmhouse, having gotten fat from Lina and Amelia's unhappy state, and plopped down onto the sofa. Since Gourry's aunt and uncle had no TV, the mazoku was forced to stare at himself, or, rather, his inflated belly. "Boy, Xelloss, you really let yourself go," he told himself, disgustedly. "I need to go on a crash diet. No more angst for......three days!!!" he declared.  
  
"Ouch!! I stubbed my toe!! OHHH!!! I hate myself and the world!! I want to die!!"  
  
"......the crash diet starts tomorrow!"  
  
**  
  
While Lina grumpily scrubbed the floor, Amelia stood over the oven, sweat pouring down her face while she basted a turkey.  
  
"Stupid turkey.....I hate basting!!" she yelled.  
  
A button could be heard popping off of someone's clothing in the other room. "Oh great!" a voice yelled.  
  
"Stop complaining," Lina grumbled. "Your whining is what got us into this mess in the first place."  
  
"Well, if SOME PEOPLE would stop LISTENING to Mr. Gourry's insane spur-of- the-moment ideas, maybe we wouldn't be in this little dirty farmhouse!!" Amelia cried.  
  
"Wait!" Lina exclaimed, holding her hands up in the air. "I remember this. It happened before and we just ended up doing more work for that slave- driver woman! I say we stop this in its tracks and don't fight."  
  
"But, Miss Lina, I really think that-" the oujo began, her voice reaching higher and higher.  
  
"Ah-ah-ah!" Lina said, holding her hand up. "Mellow is our friend. Make like a wine cooler and chill."  
  
Amelia held her arms up to her neck, took a deep breath, released it, and said, "Ahhh. Much better. Thank-you, Miss Lina."  
  
"My pleasure. As long as we can keep this up, and we finish this work off, we'll be in the clear!"  
  
**  
  
Scarecrow Zelgadis, as he decided he might as well be called, hopped all the way from the field to the house. He pried the door open with his foot and hopped inside. He spied Gourry sitting next to a rather plump Xelloss, both of them eating pie.  
  
"Gourry!!!" the chimera yelled.  
  
Gourry looked up from his pie, crust and bits of cherries around his mouth. "Hello Scarecrow! How are you today?"  
  
Xelloss turned around and looked at Zelgadis, still attached to the post, straw practically falling out of his clothing. "You know, I read a story once where a scarecrow came to life....George, I think his name was....I could be wrong."  
  
"Oh, would you just shut up?? My attention is on Gourry right now! Thank- you!!" Zelgadis shouted. "Gourry, why did you fill my clothes with straw, attach me to a fence post and leave me in the middle of the corn field??"  
  
"Well, it was time for pie, and I couldn't very well bring my pie all the way out there! It would be all lukewarm by the time I got it out to the corn field, and I hate lukewarm....lukewarm water, lukewarm pie, lukewarm turkey, lukewarm chicken, lukewarm cocoa, lukewarm pickles, lukewarm cheese- " Gourry explained.  
  
"Yeah, I get it," Zelgadis said, holding his hands up in protest. Rubbing his forehead with his fingertips, he sat down in a chair next to Xelloss, being very careful to situate himself so that the post went through the open back of the chair. "Where's the rest of the pie?"  
  
Gourry burped. "Uhhh......I dunno?"  
  
At that moment, Lina and Amelia dragged themselves into the dining room, their arms sagging down to the floor, in their bent over position. They slumped into chairs beside each other and lay their heads down on the table.  
  
"Wow," Xelloss commented. "That was very simultaneous."  
  
Amelia looked up from behind her arms. Her eyes darted from one end of the table to the next. She suddenly jumped up from her seat and cried, "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE PIE THAT I MADE WITH MY SWEAT, BLOOD, AND TEARS???"  
  
Gourry burped. "Umm....I have less than no clue."  
  
Amelia's face abruptly turned into a look of betrayal. "Mr. Gourry.....you ate my pie.....I didn't even get a teensy-weensy itty-bitty bite...." She sniffled.  
  
Gourry burped. "Sorry."  
  
"How many times can you possibly.....do that in one sitting??" Zelgadis demanded. For added affect, he stood up and threw his hands into the air. Unfortunately, he had forgotten about the post running through his shirt and the back of the chair. As he stood up, the stick grazed across his back, splinters lodging in his skin....somehow. "Itai...."  
  
**  
  
The slayers prepared to go to bed upstairs in the rooms they had used the last time they had stayed with Gourry's aunt and uncle.  
  
Saying goodnight to Zelgadis and Gourry, Lina and Amelia went into their bedroom. Amelia was the first to spot Xelloss on the bed.  
  
"Mr. Xelloss!" she whined. "You can't sleep in here!!!"  
  
"Why not?" he wondered, twirling his pigtails. "I'm a girl, see?" He pointed to his skirt, and long, shiny hair.  
  
"Yeah, but in there somewhere, you're still an old pervert," Lina griped. "So, get out of here. Go sleep with Zel and Gourry."  
  
"And see men with no clothes on??" he shrieked. "But I'm just a little girl!! I've never even seen a man's leg before!!"  
  
"Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows....."  
  
"Going! Going!!!"  
  
**  
  
Xelloss teleported in bed next to Zelgadis, who was sound asleep already. Zelgadis, somehow sensing the perversion next to him, snapped his eyes open and facefaulted at young, feminine Xelloss.  
  
"Get out of my bed," the chimera said, flatly. "Go over there and sleep with Gourry. I'm sure he won't mind. You guys are in the 'sanctum of buddydome,' right?"  
  
"We are indeed!" Xelloss held up a finger, stressing the fact. He teleported over to Gourry's bed.  
  
"Cookies!" Gourry exclaimed in his sleep, rolling over on Xelloss' arm.  
  
The mazoku sweatdropped, trying to retrieve his arm. "Gourry," he whispered. "Arm."  
  
Gourry giggled. "Of course I like Spam."  
  
Xelloss shrugged. "Oh well."  
  
**  
  
"Get up, boys!!" a thick southern voice yelled. "It's almost four o'clock!! Plannin' on sleepin' all day?"  
  
"No, just until noon," Zelgadis mumbled. "G'night." He pulled his blanket over his head, only to have the whole thing yanked off. Shivering from the cold, Zelgadis had no choice than to get out of bed and try to take his blanket away from Uncle James. "Just forty more weeks!! Come on!! I need at least three hours of sleep every night!!!"  
  
"You should've thought of that when you went to bed," Gourry's uncle said, throwing the blanket out the window.  
  
"Aaahhh!!!" a girl screamed.  
  
**  
  
Amelia and Lina had likewise been woken up at very early hours to bring in wood for the fireplace and stove. Groaning all the way down the stairs, the two girls had walked into the living room to grab a pair of coats. It was early spring, and still very chilly at four o'clock in the morning.  
  
"Why are we doing this, Miss Lina?" Amelia grumbled. "Couldn't we just......I don't know. Die or something??"  
  
"Just one more day and we can go back to sleeping and eating and breathing again," Lina said, flatly.  
  
Amelia flung the door open and peered outside. "It's not even light yet!!! What nerve that old man has!!" She stomped out the front door into the pitch blackness. Before she had even made it down the front porch steps, something leapt out of the darkness and attacked her. "AAAAHHH!!!!!!" she screamed. "MISS LINA!!!!! HELP ME SAVE ME HELP ME SAVE ME!!!!!" The oujo began to run around wildly.  
  
Lina tried to help Amelia, but couldn't see for lack of light. "Amelia!!" she cried. "Where are you???"  
  
Gourry jumped out of the window, still not quite awake, but with his sword drawn......and with no pants. "I'll save you Amelia!!" he exclaimed, his sword giving a little light.  
  
Amelia then ran into a post and fell down.  
  
Gourry prepared to attack Amelia's.....attacker, but stopped and sweatdropped when he realized that it was a blanket.  
  
Zelgadis had, by this time, descended the stairs and made his way to the front lawn. "Well, this was all fun, but I think that I'll just go back to sleep." He snatched his blanket away from Amelia and groggily went back toward the house.  
  
Xelloss appeared in the midst of it all, staring at Amelia. "Did I miss anything?" he wondered.  
  
Everyone was staring at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
They still stared.  
  
"What is it??"  
  
Amelia's eyes grew large and her jaw dropped to the ground. "Mr. Xelloss......that's downright indecent!!!!"  
  
Xelloss furrowed his eyebrows and looked down. ".....whoops." Somehow during the night, he had dozed off and reverted back to male form.....but still wearing the girl night shorts and crop top. Regaining his composure, he quickly changed his clothes in a millisecond. "That better?" he asked.  
  
Zelgadis snickered. "I wish I had had a camera. Then, I'd never be sad."  
  
**  
  
After what seemed to Amelia to be three years, breakfast was ready and on the table. Amelia was face-first in a plate of sausages, and Lina had fallen asleep in a bowl of oatmeal. Gourry, on the other hand was enjoying devouring plate after plate of various breakfast foods, chomping, slurping, and gulping anything within a twenty foot radius. Zelgadis greatly enjoyed his home grown coffee, since the fifteen rows he had planted the last time they had visited the farm had grown into little coffee plants that the chimera was very proud of. Xelloss, decidedly staying in his normal form, sat across from Gourry, fearing for his life. Uncle James and Aunt Susan sat at the far, far end of the table, far away from Gourry's mouth, with Gourry's cousin, Nancy. Nancy was very permed, primped, and poignant......and pregnant.  
  
"So.....um.....Cousin Gourry....." Nancy began, staring at the food flying in all directions. "I know a very special job you can do while I have my baby shower!"  
  
Gourry stuffed a few biscuits into his mouth and swallowed them. "What's that, Cousin Nancy?"  
  
"You have the very special job and privilege of being the present guarder!" the blond exclaimed, overly-excitedly. "You watch my gifts and guard them from.....ummm......"  
  
"Evil?" Gourry suggested.  
  
"Yes, evil," Nancy replied.  
  
"Yohai!!!" the blond exclaimed. He hopped away from the table, and stood by the door. "As soon as there are presents to guard, I shall guard them!!!"  
  
"Well, anyway," Aunt Susan said, "it's about time we girls got around to the housework. Amelia, Lina, you two clear the table and wash the dishes while I sweep and mop the floors."  
  
Loud, annoyed groans floated out of the two girls who were face-first in breakfast foods.  
  
Uncle James stood up from the table and pushed his chair in. "Well, boys, it's about time we got outside to plant some things and build a new barn."  
  
"ANOTHER new barn??" Zelgadis demanded. "Why in the world would we need another one?? We just built a new one the last time we were here!!"  
  
"It blew over in a windstorm." Gourry's uncle shrugged. "Someone forgot to make sure it was firmly planted in the ground."  
  
Zelgadis stared accusingly at Gourry who giggled, absurdly.  
  
"Let's get goin', then,' James said, stretching. "Wouldn't wanna be late for the baby shower."  
  
"Yeah," Zelgadis mocked him, "wouldn't wanna be late for that....."  
  
Xelloss leaned back in his chair, balancing his foot underneath the table. "Have fun!" he called, smiling at Zelgadis and waving.  
  
"Aw, don't think you're gonna miss out on all the fun!" Uncle James cried, slapping Xelloss on the back. "You get to come help us too!"  
  
Xelloss fell over backwards in the chair. "Why me?" he said in a tiny voice.  
  
**  
  
Kawaii Konversations Intermission!  
  
NoV: Woo! This is a longie, isn't it??  
  
Zelgadis: Too long if you ask me.....  
  
NoV: I still can't believe that my last Chibi-Zel and Rezo fic only got two reviews!! (dies) I bet it was all Patrick's fault......he gave me bad karma!!! Stupid Patrick.....I hope he rots.  
  
Zelgadis: (takes out a notebook) Now who's Patrick?  
  
NoV: Are you STILL taking notes on my life??  
  
Zelgadis: Do you have a problem with that??  
  
NoV: .....(changes the subject) Bisho-chan!! Bring me donuts!  
  
Bishounen: (comes out of the closet) Donuts are fresh and ready!!  
  
Lina: Inquiry: why were there donuts in the closet and how did you get them 'fresh and ready'??  
  
Bishounen: ......who wants donuts??  
  
Minna: (really scared)  
  
**  
  
Once again, Amelia found herself standing over the kitchen sink, scrubbing biscuit bottoms off of a pan. Her eyebrows furrowed in anger and she scrubbed harder and faster.  
  
Lina turned around from putting dishes away and looked at Amelia. She had worn a hole in the pan she was cleaning.  
  
".....you oh-kay, Amelia?" she wondered, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Just FINE!!!" Amelia yelled, casting a glare over her shoulder at the sorceress.  
  
Lina backed away, sweatdropping. "All right, then."  
  
"Girls, only two hours before the guests arrive, so hop to it!" Aunt Susan roared, poking her head into the kitchen, sweeping the doorway.  
  
"What do you mean 'two hours'??" Amelia demanded. "I thought we were having this thing TONGHT!!"  
  
"No, we're having it at NOON," Susan said, decidedly. "So, you'd better have the dishes cleaned, the windows washed, and the rug beaten by then!!"  
  
Lina growled. "Do we look like servants to you?????"  
  
Amelia's eyes glowed red. "Miss Lina, I say we take care of her once and for all!!"  
  
"I agree," Lina whispered, lethally. "Do you want to, or shall I?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows....." Lina began.  
  
Aunt Susan's eyes grew big and she dropped the broom. "N-now, ladies!! I'm sure we can work something out!"  
  
Lina blazed in pure rage. "I Can't Even Remember The Rest Of The Words I'm So Mad DRAGON SLAVE!!!!!"  
  
**  
  
Camera pans to the outside of the house. Said house explodes.  
  
**  
  
Lina stood panting furiously amongst the rubble. Aunt Susan lay on her back, charred to a crisp. Amelia climbed out of her hiding spot behind a pile of ash that was once the refrigerator. "That will teach you to mess with JUSTICE!!" She slashed a "J" through the air with her finger.  
  
Susan coughed and lay still.  
  
**  
  
Ignoring the loud explosion in the distance, the men of the group stood out in the tomato field, stringing tomatoes to poles.  
  
"Now, just tell me: why are we tying tomato vines to sticks?" Xelloss asked, incredulously.  
  
"So they won't strangle one another," Uncle James replied, leaning on a hoe. (AN: Um.....)  
  
Zelgadis wiped a layer of sweat from his forehead, grabbing a vine and practically ripping it from its foundation. "Couldn't we just stay inside today?" he wondered. "Don't we need to stay clean for the shower or something?"  
  
"O' course not!' James declared. "That's what soap's for, young man."  
  
Gourry, the only content person in the group, sat on the ground, digging in the dirt. He made little hills out of the dirt, sticking twigs in certain piles.  
  
Zelgadis noticed this, and said, "What are you doing, Gourry?? You should be helping us string these baka tomatoes!!"  
  
"Duh, Zelgadis!" Gourry exclaimed, rolling his eyes. "I'm making castles for the mud people so they'll have castles to conquer!" He put a hand beside his mouth, as if to whisper. "Mud people don't get along, you know."  
  
Zelgadis turned around and continued to string.  
  
**  
  
Nancy sat amongst the rubble that had once been her living room. "I just.....I just can't believe this happened!!" she wailed. "NOW where am I going to get presents-errr, where are we going to have the shower??"  
  
"Just have it at your 'adoring husband's' house," Lina said, flatly. "How come you haven't moved in with him, anyway?"  
  
Nancy stared at her, at a loss for words. "I......that is......"  
  
Susan glared intently at her daughter. "WELL??"  
  
"Umm......he doesn't exist?" Nancy said, meekly.  
  
Silence.  
  
"I made him up just because I wanted presents......"  
  
Silence.  
  
"And the whole pregnant thing?" She pulled a pillow from under her shirt. "Fake too."  
  
Silence.  
  
"So......how mad are you guys?"  
  
"DRAGON SLAVE!!!!"  
  
**  
  
It was just twenty minutes before noon when Zelgadis, Xelloss, Gourry, and Uncle James dragged themselves back.  
  
Uncle James, having been in top condition, had no trouble running on the way home. So, he was the first to notice.  
  
Gourry's uncle couldn't bring himself to do anything. So, he just stood there, and stared. Zelgadis was next to notice. His jaw dropped to the ground at what he saw. Xelloss arrived on the scene next. Grinning from ear- to-ear, he grabbed his video camera from his "Magical Brown Bag of Doom."  
  
Finally, Gourry clambered upon the others. His eyes went wide and he said, "So, what's for dinner?"  
  
**  
  
Gourry: And, the moral of the story is-Yo quiero taco bell!  
  
NoV: Yo quiero un conejolito!!!!  
  
Zelgadis: (grabs his Spanish-English dictionary) Conejolito-Bunny. I should've known. 0  
  
NoV: (cries) I remember my sweet lil Johann Sebastian Bach like it was just yesterday!!! Bisho? Will you be my bunny?  
  
Bishounen: Of course! I shall be the cutest and fluffiest bunny that you have ever had the fortune to behold!!  
  
NoV: Bisho-Usa-chan!!!  
  
Xelloss: Conversation too cute.....feeling faint.....  
  
NoV: Anywho, there are many a things we need to discuss! ^_^ Why no reviews on last story?? No love Nova-chan anymore??? ;_;  
  
Lina: Here we go.  
  
Amelia: (begins the 'Review-Raiser-O-Meter') With your help, we can bring those reviews up and hopefully help starving children around the world!!......well.....not really....  
  
NoV: NoV has changed her e-mail address! Please note this. ^_^ Also, my fanfic on fp.net had no reviews and I need suggestions badly! My fp.net penname is Spanx, and if anyone would be so kind, it would be much appreciated! 


End file.
